


tell me how you feel about me

by drytree



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, hint of a plot if u squint, just a lil story i wrote today for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drytree/pseuds/drytree
Summary: Nico woke up to an empty bed.The curtains were still drawn, but he could tell from the noises outside it wasn’t morning. He sat up and looked around the room, nothing out of place since when he was last awake. He groaned quietly, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.Will wasn’t here.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 87





	tell me how you feel about me

**Author's Note:**

> this one is pretty short cus i wrote it inbetween celebrating today but i wanted to put something small out for christmas. i have some more oneshots and longer stories in progress, but it's more likely that the oneshots will be finished faster lol. also some will povs in the future! okay thats about all, happy holidays!

Nico woke up to an empty bed.

The curtains were still drawn, but he could tell from the noises outside it wasn’t morning. He sat up and looked around the room, nothing out of place since when he was last awake. He groaned quietly, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

Will wasn’t here.

He got out of bed, peeking out of his cabin’s window. A distant light flickered in the otherwise dark campground. Feeling irritation well up despite himself, he put on a shirt that had been tossed mindlessly to the floor.

Nico _could_ walk to the infirmary; he knew the harpies’ patterns well enough that he was confident in his abilities to get there and back unseen. But, he reasoned to himself, it’s not exactly like Will could stop him from shadow-travelling.

Reappearing in front of the closed infirmary door, Nico could hear someone moving around inside. Swallowing down his exhaustion and frustration, he entered.

Will glanced up at him from his desk.

His hair had lost his usual bouncy curls, instead looking like it had been run through with hands, tangling at parts. His normally warm-tone skin had gone pallid in the harsh white light. Fatigue weaved itself in the way he slouched against his chair.

“Oh.” Will blinked at him. “Hi.”

Nico glared at him, crossing his arms. Will at least had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing his hand on his neck uneasily.

“Hi?” Nico asked.

“Sorry.” He caved. “I know. I’ll come to bed in a few minutes.”

Nico sighed, walking over to Will. His desk was littered with different papers with varying levels of neat writing. Along with the papers, medical textbooks opened to different pages with highlighter dashed on them obscured nearly all visible areas of the desk’s wood.

“Will.” He picked up a textbook, bookmarking it with a loose page. “You can’t keep doing this.” Repeating the process with the others and stacking the books. “I’m worried about you.” The admission clogged his throat.

Will stared at him for a second. Unconsciously, he started picking at the skin on his hands.

“I need to be prepared, Nico.” His voice shook uncharacteristically. “I can’t let someone…” His voice trailed off.

“Will.” Nico took his hand. Will had always been naturally warmer than Nico, and Nico could feel the difference whenever they held hands. “We all trust you. Everyone at Camp Half Blood, we all trust you wholeheartedly. You’ve saved our _lives_ , Will. On multiple occasions.” Will squeezed his hand. “But you can’t save everyone. And I know,” Nico said as Will opened his mouth to interject. “I know you know that. But I think you forget it sometimes.”

Will pulled Nico into a hug, burying his head in his neck. He didn’t say anything. Nico ran his hands through his matted hair, carefully detangling as he went. He let Will’s warmth soak into him until he got genuinely concerned he might fall asleep standing up. He detached with a kiss to his forehead.

“Come on, bedtime.” Will’s tired smile made his stomach clench.

“Fine.” He said, standing up and turning off the lamp on his desk. As he registered Nico’s outstretched hand, he glared. “Shadow-travel?”

“It’s faster.” Nico defended. “And if I’m not back at the cabin in the next five minutes I’m gonna pass out here anyway.”

Will grimaced, obviously reluctant. He took Nico’s hand.

Nico did feel a little guilty making Will shadow-travel. It was second nature to him, but Will had described it to him once as if he were on a teacup ride going a hundred miles per hour. That, coupled with the queasy look Will had as they landed back in Nico’s cabin.

“Ugh.” Will groaned. He shook his head, trying to orientate himself. Nico didn’t feel much better, practically running to the bed as he took off his shirt.

“Get in.” He mumbled out, pulling the blankets up as he felt the exhaustion envelop him.

Will smiled. He took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. He slipped in beside Nico, kissing his nose.

“Scandalous.” Nico said, referring to his state of dress. “Better hope no one gets the wrong idea.”

Will laughed, sluggishness melting into the edges of his voice. “Shut up.” He said, voice fond. “Go back to sleep, Mr. Dark Lord.”

Before he could form a rebuttal, Nico fell asleep.

At least Will would be there in the morning.


End file.
